Breed
by bigwhoopers
Summary: Bonnie is forced to have children by a vampire hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is mostly AU, set near the beginning of the series.**

She wondered did she have the same look on her face when she found out that things like witches and vampires existed. Maybe, she mused. The man was telling them something else now, and Bonnie listened but couldn't find the emotions inside of herself to feel. She had been having that type of problem lately, since Grams.

Pain gripped Bonnie's soul, but she quickly pushed it away, out of her mind along with mumbled Latin and handsome, but sinfully and without a doubt deadly vampire brothers. Then came the flashes of brown haired, brown eyed pretty best friend who seemed to not be that much of a great friend anymore.

She focused. She focused on the man before her, dressed in a crisp, white lab coat and face framed by gray rimmed glasses. The brown haired man didn't seem like much of a threat, or anyone you would give a second glance at. Just a normal doctor.

But the leather strapping her arms to a metal chair and the chains wrapped around Tyler Lockwood's torso told her that this man wasn't some normal doctor. Also the fact that he had just finished telling them something about how he worked for some vampire hunter who wanted to utilize the fact that a werewolf bite was poisonous to a vampire.

Bonnie hadn't know that, but it didn't matter to much to her. Not to sound insensitive, but the man's words explained why he had Tyler wrapped up in chains, since apparently he was some sort of yet to be awakened werewolf, but not why she was here. She was apparently a witch, not a werewolf.

"You're insane," Tyler finally gritted out, coming out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. "What in the hell do you really want from us?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose and fumbled fidgety with metal clip board. "I am not insane, though I can understand why you would assume so, Mr. Lockwood." He cleared his throat. "As for what I want from you..." He paused. "Well, just some research. It is my employer who wants from you."

"I'm a witch," Bonnie found herself mumbling, voice hoarse. She could taste whatever they had used to knock her out still on her lips. Tyler head snapped towards her, eyes wide. She ignored him. "I'm not a werewolf."

The doctor nodded quickly, eyes suddenly excited. "Yes, yes, I know." He breathed. "Amazing, simply amazing how your powers work." He tucked his clip board underneath his arm. "You see, even though your not a with, Ms. Bennett, my research has showed me that I'm going to need you to achieve what my employer desires. I have all of the formulas lined up, its a flawless hypothesis. Witches are great, but what I make is going to be even better." He rambled. "This would have been so much harder if an associate of mine hadn't heard of you, an untrained witch and, you, Mr. Lockwood, an yet to be awakened wolf. This is easier, so much easier then I thought it would be. Though I do feel bad for both of yours lost of freedom and what both of you will have to experience going forward, I feel as if it all will be without a shadow of a doubt worth it. I just hope you both remember that I am only doing my half of this deal in the name of science, my employers reasons are his own."

Bonnie clenched her teeth. "What are you going to do to us?" She asked unsure if she wanted to.

"As of right now, fit both of you with collars, just to make sure there won't be any unwanted incidents, also my employers wants ways to control you both."

()

The collars were a mix between metal and some type of spandex. Bonnie didn't have a mirror, but she assumed hers resembled the dark gray, blinking choker around Tyler's neck.

Her fingers came up to brush across the object as she watched Tyler pace the floor like an enraged bull. His football jacket was wrinkled and dirty, smudged with dirt and mud. His bruised face and tussled hair told her he hadn't been captured easily, unlike her.

It had been a about an hour she guessed since they had reawakened after the initial placing of the collars around their necks that had knocked them out, or at the very least her out, with a surge of sudden pain. They had reawakened in a new room, this one bigger and home to a large bed, a table and a single dresser. Bonnie glanced down, their was also a light brown rug. There was a single door, heavy, black, and foreboding opposite the bed. The door was locked, actually, it didn't even have a handle.

"Are you really a witch?"

Bonnie blinked, gaze flickering up to Tyler's. She thought about the question, the first thing he had said to her since them waking up here. In an odd way she wasn't sure how to answer that. A simple 'yes' didn't seem like enough, and she felt as if she should have a better explanation.

"Yeah," she ended up saying, watching his reaction. His dark eyes narrowed.

"And this whole thing about vampires is true, they exist?" He demanded.

"Stefan, the new guy, he's one." She answered.

Tyler snorted disdainfully. "Of course," he grunted and turned his back to her before plopping himself down on the bed. It winced underneath his weight. "Why are we here? What is that lunatic planning on doing to us?"

Bonnie frowned. "I don't know. I'm in the same position you are Tyler, I don't know anything."

He glared at her unhappily. "You should," he accused, "you know about all of this witch and vampire shit."

"I don't know why we were brought here." She huffed. "I only found out I was a witch a couple of weeks ago, all of this is new to me to."

"Right," he grumbled. Bonnie frowned.

"I'm starting to think you think this is my fault." She didn't know why she said it, but she could feel her frustration at everything boil over.

Tyler rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "Shut up, Bonnie."

"Don't tell me to shut up, Tyler." It was her turn to start pacing now. The weight of their situation suddenly hitting her. The collar around her neck suddenly felt tight, she tugged at it and winced when it zapped her finger. She quickly removed her hand and stared down at her reddened finger tips. Tears sprung to the young woman's eyes. "I just want to go home," she mumbled to herself.

A low hiss brought her attention away from her fingers and to the door which quickly slid open. The doctor stepped into the room, the door shutting behind him. Before the door closed completely, Bonnie caught sight of two armed men outside the door. Her heart sank.

"Good evening, Ms. Bennett, Mr. Lockwood, I hope your new accommodations is to your liking. I would like to make this experience as pleasant as possible and thought a more homey arrangement would be welcome. I also thought I would be nice of me to keep you two together."

"You know, what would make this experience even more pleasant is if you let us go." Tyler bit out as he stood from the bed.

"I can't do that, so just stop asking." The doctor shrugged. Tyler's tan face reddened with anger as he took a step towards the man. "Ah, ah," the doctor chided. Tyler stopped, his face twitching in pain, his finger flew up to the collar. "It won't allow you to hurt me or my employer, either of you." He glanced at Bonnie.

"Tyler," Bonnie whispered worriedly as Tyler's fingers fell from the collar, but his body started to tremble as he stared slightly wide eyed at the doctor.

"Now that's over, wouldn't both of you like to find out why you're here?" He questioned lightly.

Tyler's nostrils flared as he glared hatefully at the man. Bonnie forced her eyes off her classmate and onto the man they were currently at the mercy of.

"Why are we here?" She demanded.

The man nodded, his expression professional. "My employer wants weapons to rid the world of vampires. Its a goal he holds onto strongly, he's been dreaming of it many, many years. I won't tell me why he has such hate for vampires and I've never really outwardly asked, you see, he just sort of makes it clear he doesn't want anyone to ask." He shrugged. "Anyway, back on topic, I always do that, go off subject and what not. As I was saying, he wants weapons and as I said before a werewolf's bite it toxic to vampires and his idea to utilize that is simply brilliant. He wants his own werewolves to use against the vampires and with my research I've come up with a way for him to have powerful wolves that he can use whenever he pleases, but I needed an untapped werewolf and a witch to do it, that is where you two come in. I'm going to need you two to have sexual relations and procreate. How many wolves that are needed are at first up to the success of the experiment and then to however many my employer wishes for. You two only have to worry about the procreating, we have everything else under control. You will have to wait however, we need to awaken the curse Tyler first, I have to administer the drugs before that to ensure our desired result, but the procreating can began surely by weeks end, I think."

"No," Bonnie whispered harshly, suddenly finding it a struggle to breathe.

"No?" The doctor questioned with a heavy amount of confusion. "Oh, dear, you don't really have a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope someone is reading this. I know Bonnie Tyler isn't popular but I hope people read this and give it a chance.**

The guy wouldn't stop coming at him. He just _wouldn't_ stop.

Even though Tyler knew all of that. He knew he had to protect himself, it still didn't stop the sick feeling in his gut as he stared down at his blood stained hands. It didn't stop the the scream inside of him wanting to desperately escape every time he realized the lump he could see out of the corner of his eye was the body of a dead man. A dead man he had killed for his own protection, but had still killed.

The man had been rabid, coming at him with his hands, feet, teeth, anything he could use, as if he only had one purpose and that was to kill him. Tyler had tried holding the man down, knocking him out, but the man just kept coming. He couldn't run because they had locked him in the room with the crazed man and it didn't take long for Tyler to realize that this was that mad doctor's intent. To make him a murderer.

He had been forced to bash to man's head in to the ground over and over just to get him to stop clawing at him. Though that was the truth, Tyler also knew it was also the truth that anger and rage had overcome him and the ruthlessness of his actions hadn't been completely necessary.

His hands shook and he could no longer look at them, his gaze fell onto his blood soaked sneakers, which weren't to much better. He felt bile climb up his throat and a second later he found himself retching dryly over his knees. He sobbed as only spittle flew from his mouth.

"It had to be done."

Tyler flinched, his head snapping to stare at the insane doctor who was obsessed with witches, vampires, and wolves. He snarled at the man, feeling like a blood soaked animal, but he didn't care. How could he care about something so stupid like what he looked like?

"It had to be done?" He growled in rage. "It had to be done!" He laughed darkly. "You evil, son of a bitch."

"Call me what ever you may, Tyler." The man shrugged. "The curse has been awakened and we are one step closer to our goal. Now you will return to Bonnie and the pheromones will do the rest. My employer returns to the country soon and I would like to have good news for him." The man sighed. "Come, Bonnie is waiting."

Tyler didn't move even though he wanted nothing more then to leave the room and the body of the man he killed behind. But the weight of the blood on his fingers and soaking through his shirt became heavy, he couldn't go to back to Bonnie like this. "I need to change." He demanded.

The man gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course," he said.

(B)

Tyler had been quiet ever since his return. He sat at the little table in the corner of the room, his back facing her. Bonnie alternated between watching his back and staring down at her sneakers from her place on the bed.

She hugged her legs to her and worried her bottom lip. She wanted to ask him where the doctor had taken him and what the doctor had done to him. She didn't though, feeling the heaviness his return brought to the already unpleasant atmosphere. She knew for a fact that something had happened, just not exactly what.

She also wanted to talk to Tyler about the whole situation. She wanted to ask him what they should do. She and Tyler use to be better friends when they were children, they all had been. She, Matt, Tyler, Elena, and Caroline, but puberty and middle school sort of sent them in different directions. Tyler anyway. He stayed friends with Matt butt his playboy and jerky antics caused a rift between him and the girls.

Tyler had actually been her first friend, but it had been a long time since he was that shy brown eyed boy who asked her if he could sit with her on the first day of kindergarten.

Bonnie sighed as the hum of the air conditioner turned on, rattling the vent over her head. She hugged her legs closer to her body, it was already pretty chilly in the room.

A low moan pulled her attention away from her sneakers as her eyes moved towards the only other person in the room. She had barely looked up before she was being pressed down into the mattress. She cried out in alarm as she looked up at her sudden assailant. Tyler towered over her, his full weight pressing her deeper into the mattress. He growled deep in his throat and his eyes glowed gold.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" She asked frantically as his bruising lips crashed against her neck. His hands pulled at her shirt, nails tearing the fabric and cutting into her flesh. "Stop it Tyler, stop!" He ignored her, his teeth grazing across her skin. He growled and the sound of her shirt being ripped was heard. She pushed against him fruitlessly, tears now pricking at her eyes. "What's wrong with you!" She wailed. His hands roamed her body, claws digging into her jeans wanting to rid her of the fabric. She could feel a certain part of his body pressing into her and if she hadn't a good idea what he was doing before she did in that moment. Over come by panic, she felt power surge underneath her flesh and soon Tyler was sent flying off of her. He smacked into the opposite wall before falling limp to the floor where he stayed, face down and unconscious.

Bonnie trembled as she quickly set up, eyes wide. She panted, her lips bruised and bleeding, her shirt falling apart. She quickly jumped from the bed and moved to the opposite corner of the room, her wide green eyes never leaving Tyler.

She pressed her back into the corner, her whole body wired and humming. She waited, but he didn't move. Still, Bonnie stayed in the corner of that room until exhaustion hit her like a brick. Her eyes never left Tyler.

"What's wrong with you?" She whimpered into the quiet room. "Why were y-you doing that?" She knew he wouldn't answer, not when he was unconscious.

When her exhaustion became to great she stumbled to the bed, gaze still on the unconscious man. She sat on it and backed herself against the wall. She pulled the tattered remains of her shirt around her and hugged her legs. She could only hope he wouldn't attack her again when he woke up.

Tyler woke up two more times and both times he attacked her with a single minded objective, eyes always gold and his growls filling the four walls. Each time he attacked her, she sent him flying into the wall hard enough to render him unconscious, but she felt herself began to tire. The power sizzling underneath her skin that she had never been so thankful for, had began to sputter, running low. She didn't think she could find the strength to push him off her again if he woke up before she could get some rest.

It was as if something hated her, because the crazed teen began to stir. His body jerking before his growl filled the room. Bonnie whimpered despite herself and her need to remain quiet.

He was up a few seconds later and there was nothing she could do to stop him this time.

(B)

Bonnie didn't dare move. The growls had finally quieted and the rutting had finally ended, leaving her traumatized, aching, and afraid. She was wrapped up in his arms, exactly how he had left them, him against her back, arm slung over her waist his face pressed into the back of her neck.

She knew Tyler wasn't himself, but that didn't change what had happened.

Suddenly a groan filled the quiet, making her stiffen even more then she already was. It wasn't the normal growl she had grown to dread, but still it sent fear racing up her spine.

"Bonnie?" His confused voice was also tinged with a bit of panic.

He was himself she realized and hoped, so Bonnie found the courage to remove his arm from her body and scramble out of the bed. She didn't bother covering herself up as she pressed herself into the furthest corner from him. She didn't bring her gaze up to meet his, no she kept it firmly on the ground, her body quaking.

"What did I _do_?" His voice was filled with so much anguish and fear that Bonnie couldn't help but bring her eyes to meet his. His brown eyes racked up her naked body, but not in the lust filled way of the hours before, but in pure horror. He took in the bite marks, bruises, and the blood.

His eyes flickered down to his on nude body, a low almost whine escaped him. He covered his eyes with his hands as his body swayed.

"Ty-" Bonnie began but couldn't continue. What was she to say?

"Oh God," he moaned, "what did I do?" He began to violently smack himself in the head as he repeated himself over and over again.

Bonnie just watched him as she hugged herself, tears streaming down her face. She was caught between sympathy and feeling her on pain.

"Why?" She croaked out after he had finally stopped beating himself and was now simply staring at the floor blankly.

His face scrunched up and he pushed his fingers through his hair, tugging at the dark locks. "I don't know." He whispered. "I-I'm sorry." His eyes slammed shut. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

Her own eyes fell shut as she flinched at him using her name. That had been the only word he used when he had been the beast, her name over and over-

She shook her head ridding herself of the thoughts.

(B)

Bonnie stayed in her corner though now she had one of the sheets from the bed wrapped around her. The comforter was chucked into a far corner behind the dresser.

Bonnie peeked up from the sheet to glance at Tyler, making sure he was still himself. He was. He sat on the bed still, on top of the plain white sheet, gaze blank as he stared at a wall.

Her stomach rumbled quietly, but the thought of food, even if she had any, made her sick. Tyler glanced at her, but quickly looked away, guilt swimming in his eyes.

Bonnie had no comforting words for him.

"Fair morning," the doctor fluttered into the room happily, caring a white paper bag. "Clothes for you, Ms. Bennett."

Tyler growled so deeply she felt her knees begin to shake. She looked at him in time to catch him reaching for the doctor with one hand and tugging at the collar with the other. His neck grew red and he stumbled, but still he made an effort to get to the glasses wearing man. The anger in his face warred with the pain. He didn't get far before he fell onto his knees.

"-do to me?" He panted brokenly. A sob and a growl mixed to form a heartbreaking sound.

The doctor stared down at him coolly. "I did nothing to you, Tyler. This is simply who you are."

"No," he whimpered and shook his bowed head, "no." A whine left him.

"The pheromones simply helped along the process quickly. I told you both I needed you to procreate, it is the whole reason you are here." The man sighed. "It will have to be done again, obviously."

Bonnie quickly pulled her conflicted gaze off Tyler and onto the man. Her eyes widened in fear. "No," she whispered. "Just stop this." She begged. "Just stop, let us go."

The man stared at her blankly, offering her no words.

"Don't make me do it again," Tyler spoke softly. "We ca-an do it without that. Without me turning i-into that."

Bonnie quickly looked at the younger man, brows raised.

The doctor made a thinking noise, tapping his chin. "You mean, I won't have to force you two into procreating and that it will simply be done when ordered?" The man smiled suddenly. "I'm willing to accept. I hate seeing Ms. Bonnie so beat up like she is now. You're such a beast, Tyler." The said boy flinched. "Well, what do you say, Ms. Bonnie? Will I have to pump pheromones into the room the hard way or are you willing to do it the simple, less painful way?"

Bonnie felt as if she couldn't breathe. She didn't dare look at Tyler even though she could feel his gaze on her. She didn't want any of this, of course not.

She lowered her head. "I'll d-do it the simple way." She told him quietly, sick to her stomach.

The doctor smiled. "Of course, now, how about I see about getting you two something to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have not updated in a long time, but I'm back. Seriously.**

He didn't want to hurt her again. He couldn't believe what he had done but he had done it. He had raped Bonnie. He had allowed the beast inside of himself to take over and he had hurt Bonnie in one of the worst ways imaginable.

He had never felt so much hate before in his whole life and that was saying something because he knew he was always angry. Now he understood why, it was because of the monster inside of him. He hated that monster inside of him and he wondered did that mean he hated himself.

He pressed his hands harder into his face as he tried to rid the flashes of what he had done from his mind. He couldn't hold the whimper in as he pressed his elbows deeper into the table he was sitting at.

He had moved to it and offered Bonnie the bed after the doctor had given them a change of sheets. She had declined and still sat in her corner with the sheet. He hadn't wanted to sit on the bed any longer either. She had changed her clothes after being escorted to a nearby bathroom by guards. The fifteen minutes she had been gone he had nearly lost his mind with worry. A new voice inside of his head demanded her return, had demanded he made sure she was safe. He hated the voice because he knew it was the beast.

When she had returned he had to fight the want to run up to her sniff and look her over for any signs of harm. The beast inside of him was such a hypocrite.

"Tyler." He voice was soft and hesitant. He could tell she didn't want to talk to him and couldn't blame her. He removed his hands from his face and looked at her, but couldn't for to long because of the shame. "It's almost time."

His gaze quickly flickered to the clock on the wall, his stomach twisted. The doctor had given them two days to have sex and had promised if they hadn't begun in the given time that he would be 'forced' to pump pheromones into the room once again.

They only had an hour. His throat tightened as he just continued to stare at the clock. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tare that fucking doctor's head off.

He heard Bonnie shifting and soon he could see her standing from the corner of his eye. He watched her move until she was out of sight and he could hear the mattress springs whine underneath her weight.

His back stiffened and his hands balled into fists. "W-" he began.

"I'm ready." His eyes instantly filled with tears at her words and he swallowed. How could she be so strong? He had never understood Bonnie Bennett and now he certainly did not. "Tyler," he could hear the confliction in her voice, the fear, the pain.

He closed his eyes briefly. If she could be this strong, he had to be stronger. He opened his eyes and stood stiffly. He could hear her quiet gasp and quickening of her breathing. He had to make this easy for her. If that was possible.

He turned to face her trying to find a brave face. The one he wore after his father spent the night terrorizing him and his mom. He faced Bonnie and her wide, green eyes. He saw the fear there but he forced himself to hold her gaze. He nodded at her. She seemed to understand because she maneuvered her way underneath the new duvet. She turned her gaze away as she wiggled out of her sweats and underwear.

Tyler dropped his pants before crawling into the bed and underneath the covers where Bonnie was already, covers up to her neck and eyes on the ceiling.

Himself underneath the covers he looked towards the opposite wall as he reached his hand into his boxers and tried to get himself to respond to what he had to do.

The silence was thick.

"I'm going to get on top of you now, Bonnie." He finally said once again forcing himself to look at her. She merely nodded. When it was over he rolled off her shaking body and closed his eyes tight. "Forgive me." He whispered voice cracking.

There was more silence. "There's nothing to forgive." She finally said before rolling to her side, back to him, shoulders shaking with each sob.

(B)

"You can't move that there, Tyler." Bonnie said with a big roll of her eyes. "Stop cheating."

Tyler feigned confusion as he snatched his checker piece back from Bonnie's tiny fingers after she had removed it from where he had placed it on the board. "I don't know how you play checkers, Bons, put that was a perfectly legal move."

A smile tugged at her lips and he was ecstatic to see it. He felt an excited yelp build in his chest but held it in. "Oh, come on, the rules of checkers are universal and that move is diffidently illegal." She reached over and plucked the piece he had stolen from his pile. "And that is why I hate playing with you. You like to make up your own rules."

"You just hate losing." He accused. "I'm the checker king and you're merely a peasant."

She actually laughed this time. "You're cheating and I am queen." He waved her off, grinning big. "Lets do another puzzle."

Tyler groaned. He hated puzzles, especially ones with a trillion pieces. "No way, you always get mad at me for taking to long. Puzzles aren't a race, Bon."

She rolled her eyes again. "It shouldn't take you a week to do a 50 piece puzzle, Ty."

"Excuse me? That was like a thousand pieces." He defended himself.

Bonnie snorted and opened her mouth to say something but the door of their prison opened, reminding them where they were.

Tyler stiffened and grew angry when he noticed Bonnie's smile fade and her sinking back into herself. The doctor entered grinning and glasses slipping down his nose.

"Hello my favorite witch and werewolf, how have you been?" Neither of them answered and the doctor didn't need them to he just kept on talking. "Well, I'm quite excited and anxious, you see. Mother is coming in from England next week and I've been so busy here I haven't been taking very good care of the house. She's going to so disappointed." His words were met with silence. "Well," he coughed, "anyway, it has been about three weeks since your first sexual encounter. I think it's about time we do a pregnancy indicator." Tyler felt his stomach drop. He looked at Bonnie who seemed a little green. "Come, Bonnie, I already have everything set up." He actually reached for the witch but stopped when a growl filled the room. The man simply glanced at Tyler. "Ah, so protective." He said airily. "It's almost a full moon so I completely understand the heightened emotions. But anyway, again, it's almost a full moon and you can see the couple hours she'll be gone as practice for when we'll have to lock you away for that."

"I want to go with you." Tyler ignored everything else the man said and glared at him. He didn't trust the man, obviously.

"No need," the doctor said dismissively, "I won't be hurting Bonnie. She's quite important in all of this after all." He laughed.

"I want to go with you." Tyler gritted out. He could feel his anger growing. He did not trust this man and he hated when Bonnie wasn't in his sight. One of the guards that took them to bathrooms had a busted jaw because he took so long bringing Bonnie back and plus, he smelled the man on her. Bonnie hadn't said anything at first but he knew by her face that the man had tried something. She had admitted only later that he had but had been stopped by another guard with them.

He stood up and he easily stood over the doctor and was much, much bigger even though he couldn't physically hurt the little bastard.

"Tyler," Bonnie voice was like a rush of cool water. He looked at her worried face and sat down heavily. Bonnie stood and turned to the doctor. "I'm ready." She told him blandly. She turned to Tyler with a weak smile. "I'll be back."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews you guys. Keep them coming.

When Bonnie first told Tyler the results of the test all he could do was repeat the word 'pregnant' repeatedly. Like he couldn't believe it. Bonnie supposed she could believe it either even though that result had been expected considering what they had to do.

The doctors excited exclamation still hadn't sunk in until her stomach had started to grow. They had been here in this place just shy of five months now, and her pregnancy diffidently showed.

She paused in her attempt at completing another puzzle to place a hand on her swollen stomach. She slowly rubbed her stomach as thoughts consumed her. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up to see Tyler watching her in that way he always does. His expression always a mix of wonder and guilt especially now that she was showing. She gave him a forced smile.

He quickly straightened and swung his legs off the bed where he had been taking a nap. His face was black and blue, the result of another fight he had picked with the guards. He seemed take all his pent of anger at the doctor and the mysterious vampire hunter on them. She didn't mind considering the guards were never very pleasant and even started some of the fights themselves.

"Do you want some water?" He asked, already standing and moving over to the mini fridge in the room. "You still have some of the fruit in here if you want it."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm not hungry."

He was already walking over to her with the water and bowl of fruit. "When was the last time you ate?" He questioned.

Another sigh left her as she glanced at the clock and winced. "Around 2" she admitted.

He gave her a soft smile with furrowed brows. "You always get so caught up in your puzzles you forget to eat." He chided.

"I would have gotten something to eat if I was hungry." She defended. "Which I'm not." He handed her a fork and she wasted no time digging into the food, despite her annoyance. "You don't have to babysit me, Tyler."

He nodded slowly. "Of course," he said as if he was use to her complaining, which he likely was. Her annoyance grew. "It's not my fault this kid of yours makes me want to eat even when I'm not hungry." She blurted.

He was quiet for a while and she watched him, slowly chewing on a blue berry. She was happy she had shut him up. He always seemed too worry even more right before he had to be locked away for the full moon. She was just reaching for her bottled water when Tyler reached over and pulled her chair around until she was facing him, her added weight seemly a none issue.

He was frowning down with mock seriousness her stomach. "You hear that, baby?" He spoke to her stomach. "Don't make mommy eat so much, she's worried about her figure."

She stared at him, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. Then she realized what he had said. "I am not worried about my figure." She denied. She rubbed her stomach. "Your daddy is just stupid." Tyler snorted. She looked up at him. "My figure is fine, right?" She directed at him. Tyler's eye brows shot up, seemingly caught off guard.

"Yeah, of course." He finally answered.

It was her turn to snort. "See, not very smart at all."

Bonnie flinched when she heard the door creak open and both she and Tyler turned to look at the door. They were expecting the doctor and that's what they got, only he wasn't alone.

The man was large, 6 foot something with bone straight brown hair stopping at his shoulders and a scarred, hard face. Dark clothing was stretched over his large frame, on one hip he had a gun strapped and a blade strapped to his thigh.

As the man stepped into the room he owned it. His dark eyes eyed them with dull judgement. "Stand," he ordered, voice gravely. Bonnie knew this was the man, the vampire hunter, right away. She didn't move and neither did Tyler, both trying to wrap their minds around finally seeing the reason for their torture. The man's lips turned up in a sneer of displeasure. "I said stand" he bit out.

Tyler groaned in pain, making her quickly look in his direction. He was doubled over, glaring at the man, one hand resting just underneath the collar. "Fine," the boy snarled at the man standing stiffly. He moved to Bonnie and gently grabbed her arm, helping her stand. Bonnie was forced slightly behind Tyler as they both faced the man.

"The full moon is tomorrow night, correct?" The hunter asked the uncharacteristically silent doctor.

The doctor nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, this will be his fifth-time transitioning. He's a strong one. Every time we must change the chains, he nearly snaps them each time." He pushed his glasses up his nose and shifted nervously from one foot to another. "It's amazing, he has no control over himself or his actions. It's so peculiar."

"Good, we can start the training then. The chains won't be necessary."

"bu-"

"All beasts can be tamed, Mr. Urey." He said blankly. "Your job is clear, so is mine. The girl, how is the pregnancy going?"

The doctor bit his lip and looked down at his clip board. "The fetus is healthy and so is she. I th-"

"Just make sure it stays that way." He cut him off. "In two days we'll start."

He turned on his feet and left the room without a glance back.

The doctor stared at them and they stared back. "I'll have a guard bring you both dinner in a couple of hours." He finally said. "After that I think we'll go ahead and move you to the room." He spoke to Tyler.

(B)

Tyler came back unconscious after the night of his transformation plus one day. His body was covered in cuts, whip marks, burns, and bruises. Bonnie had nearly burst into tears at the sight of him after the guards had dumped him on the bed.

Using a water bottle and a shirt, she attempted to clean the blood from him and bring some relief to the burns. When he hadn't awakened after a few hours she began to worry. She stood over him and lightly patted his face and smoothed his hair which had grown long in their months of captivity.

"Tyler," she called soft but forcefully, "you have to wake up." She bit her lip. "I'm worried. I'm really, really worried. I don't want to be here alone." She stopped talking and waited for him to make any sign of waking. There was none. She bit back tears. "Fine," she whispered and crawled onto the bed with him, "don't wake up. Leave me here by myself." She sniffed as she clutched onto him, pressing herself into his side. He still didn't stir. "What did he do to you?" She questioned softly. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she was awakened by soft kisses on top of her head. "Tyler!" She cried out as she pulled her head from his chest to look at him.

Her movements jostled his body making him groan. "Why are you crying?" He mumbled as he squinted at her from his bruised but not swollen eye.

Bonnie sobbed. "You wouldn't wake up, you idiot." She cried. She bowed her head to hide her crying, she felt weak for it.

"Forgive me?" He questioned after a moment of silence. He pulled her back down to his chest.

Bonnie sniffled. "There's nothing to forgive."

"That guy," he spoke again, "just stay away from him. He's not right."

Bonnie fingered the hole in his shirt. "What did he do to you?"

"He beat the hell out of me." He answered honestly. "I don't remember much from when I-I changed but I'm pretty sure he did something to it." He sighed. "I think its afraid of him now. I think it sees him as his superior now. His alpha."

Bonnie frowned. "What does that mean?" Tyler didn't answer and she assumed that meant he didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an update.**

Tyler groaned deeply as another bone in his body snapped back into place. He swallowed another scream as he curled in on himself and his transformation into human once again finished. His skin buzzed with the after effects as he shivered on the steel floor as naked as daylight.

He only opened his eyes once he felt a blanket being thrown over him, covering his aching body. His gaze locked on the doctor's brown loafers as he laughed in excitement. "forty-five seconds, Mr. Jones. Isn't that remarkable?"

"I want it to be quicker." The hunter's deep voice spoke up. "He has to be better. Stronger, faster, smarter." The man was pacing now. "Because as of right now he's still a dumb jock." The man scoffed. "He may be deadlier than a vampire, but they would outsmart him every time." Jones insulted. "The girl is smarter to bad all she's good for is being a brood mare." Tyler gritted his teeth to suppress his anger. "Get up." He ordered. Tyler forced himself to his feet, the blanket wrapped around his bare flesh. He kept his gaze on the man's shiny black shoes, the man claimed he wasn't worthy enough to look him in the eye. He kept his head bowed in submission as the man studied him silently. "He will accompany on a job I have tonight."

The doctor stammered before finally finding his words. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean the girl is due any day now. Shouldn't he be here just in case?"

The man seemed beyond annoyed. "And what makes you think that would be necessary. When the thing comes the only needed people are you and her or am I wrong?"

The doctor stammered again. "I suppose not but I just thought it would be better for her emotionally if he was here."

"You're really irking my patients, Mr. Urey." Jones snapped. "These things are not human. They are tools, mine in fact. I can find another doctor if you continue to struggle to understand such."

Doctor Urey hugged his clip board to his chest. "Of course," he agreed.

(B)

Tyler wanted to return to Bonnie, even with the fresh air hitting his skin and the night sky he hadn't seen for so long above him, all he could think about was Bonnie and his child in her stomach.

It wasn't the collar keeping him from attempting escape it was also her still locked away. He honestly didn't even give escape a lot of thought as he followed the hunter through the crowded streets of down town Nashville.

The music from the many bars they passed floated through the doors, along with the many bodies and smells nearly was overwhelming. They came to a stop outside a bar he didn't bother getting the name of and the hunter grabbed the front of his dark blue sweater and pulled him close roughly.

"Get in there and sniff out the vampire boy. She's wearing the mask of a beautiful blonde. Use that pretty boy face of yours and lure her out by making her think she's luring you. Mess this up and you will be punished. Better yet, the witch may just take the brunt of your punishment." Tyler growled darkly without much thought, his gazing snapping to the man's murky brown eyes. The man's eyes shined with sinister amusement and searing pain raced up Tyler's neck. He moaned softly his gaze snapping down to the pavement as he panted. "Don't disappoint me, dog."

He was let go at the same time Tyler tore away from him. Without a word, he walked into the dimly lit bar and looked around. He sniffed the air subtly and almost gaged. He smelled plenty of vampires inside the bar but as he studied the patrons he couldn't see one that matched the hunter's description.

He noted he was being watched though, mostly by women. He could smell some of their drunken desire for him. Realizing he was still standing at the door he moved forward and sat himself at the bar.

"What will it be, honey?" He turned his attention to the brown haired bartender. She smiled at him, her accent thick.

"Bourbon," he ordered as he took another glance around the bar.

The drink was mad for him quickly and placed in front of him. He drank it in one go, enjoying the way it took some of the edge off. "You looking for someone, sugar?"

"Nah, just enjoying the scenery." He answered. He sniffed at the air a little, the bartender was human.

"You're not from around, here are you?" She questioned refiling his glass. He accepted the drink and threw it back. He smirked a little.

"Is it that obvious?" He questioned.

"You look out of place is all." She leaned against the counter. "You ain't one of them fellas looking for fame that come around here."

"Just passing through," he claimed. From the corner of his eye he noticed a blonde taking a seat at the other side of the bar, she and a man were practically attached at the lip. He sniffed the air once again. That was her.

He accepted another refill from the bartender who left to take care of a couple other patrons. He wondered how he was supposed to approach her. It had been a long time since he had talked to a woman that wasn't Bonnie Bennett.

He reminded himself he was good at getting into women's pants, high school girl's anyway.

He saw his opening when the man the vampire was making out with stood and stumbled away. He stood then and didn't give himself time to think he made his way over to the woman, the smile he remembered using on all his one night-stands in place. She noticed him right away, her own predatory smile appearing on her red painted lips.

"Ah, well hello, handsome." She greeted him.

He leaned against the counter next to her and smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?" He questioned.

Her smile grew. "Well I did come here to drink after all." She licked her lips.

He waved the bartender over. "Whatever the lady wants." He grinned at her.

He tried not to be repulsed by her smell and flirted like he was his old self. The touches and dirty words. After about thirty minutes later she looked him in the eye and 'suggested' they leave and he knew she was trying to do the thing the hunter called 'compulsion' on him.

They exited the bar, her arm wrapped around his. They maneuvered through the crowd until she tugged him towards an alley, placing light kisses along his neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist, one going to grab her bottom. She giggled as they made it to alley. She was still kissing his neck and now had him pinned against a wall.

Her body was pressed into his and her skin was lukewarm. He thought of Bonnie and her warm skin and steady pulse. "You taste delightful I bet." She groaned. She was suddenly facing him and her face changed, showing the true monster inside of her. Black veins and fangs. "You won't scream." She was just about to sink her fangs into him when he took hold of her shoulders, his own eyes glowing gold, he threw her off him. Her body sailed through the air and collided with the wall closing off the alley.

Her body hit the ground but she was back onto her feet, hunched over, hissing at him. He faced her and growled back, his eyes still glowing gold his own canines elongated.

"What in the hell are you?" She hissed.

Slow clapping filled the alley. He didn't turn but the vampire's gaze was now on the hunter who had appeared behind him.

"Henrietta Ann O'Hara, how have you been?"

"You," she hissed, eyes shining briefly with fear, "I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again." Her eyes darted between the hunter and Tyler.

"Well, you've been a hard one to track down surprisingly. But I'll say you've had a good run, right?"

The vampire took a step back. "Why are you doing this?" She glared weakly. "I've done nothing to warrant this. You said you would let me go, leave me alone if I did that favor for you. I knew hunters were dirt but I didn't know they went back on their word."

"Did you or did you not go back on the part of the deal when you led this poor innocent boy out her to feed on him? Seems it is vampire's words that cannot be trusted." The hunter shrugged.

"You bastard," she yelled. She blurred as she raced towards him.

The hunter smiled darkly. "Bite her, dog."

Tyler was somehow able to keep up with her movements and tackled her midair. He didn't wait and sank his teeth into her neck and tore out a hunk, spitting out on the ground next to them. She screamed briefly before falling into unconsciousness.

(B)

"The baby is coming." The doctor giddily announced when they returned. Tyler froze unsure if he had heard right. He could taste the vampire's blood in his mouth still and all he wanted was to spit for the millionth time and brush his teeth, but that need vanished upon hearing the man's words.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

Jones sneered. "Then why are you here?"

The doctor stammered. "I-I just heard you were back and wanted to come get Tyler, she's been asking for him."

That was all he needed to hear. Using his nose, he took off in search for Bonnie, soon his nose was unnecessary because of her cries. His heart sunk as he sped up.


End file.
